Dizaster
Dizaster is a former King of the Dot champion who has battled in numerous other leagues including GrindTime, Don't Flop and URL. About Dizaster is one of the most recognisable names in battle rap. Alongside partner, Syanide, Dizaster gained recognition on the battling stage with battles on the Jumpoff league. After a disputed win against freestlying legend, Thesaurus, Dizaster quickly rose through the ranks of Grindtime, with a series of impressive performances against the likes of Illmaculate, PH and King of the Dot President, Organik. Dizaster's combination of aggression and humour, coupled with astute freestyles earned him a fearsome reputation in the battle scene. Dizaster debuted on King of the Dot in a novelty terrorist bar battle with Canadian HFK at World Domination One. A later King of the Dot battle with DNA, hosted by the iconic Drake, became famed for the legendary performances of the two battlers; with both sides utilising their impressive freestyles to make it one of the most viewed battles on the channel. Dizaster's exposure peaked in 2012 with his scheduled match against Hip Hop legend Canibus, who was to become the first established rapper to feature on a modern battling league. Dizaster's stunning performance was overshadowed by a series of dissapointing chokes from the Eminem rival, who eventually resorted to the controversial move of reading his bars from a large notepad. Canibus' actions were widely condmened by the battling community, with even East Coast legend Busta Rhymes expressing his dissapointment in an interview. Despite the controversy surrounding his Canibus battle, Dizaster's performance granted him a title shot against King of the Dot champion Porich two months later. Dizaster's victory made him the second American champion of the Canadian league. In his title defence match agaist 2012 Grand Prix winner Arcane, Dizaster produced a series of documents revealing how, contender Arcane had purchased bars from battler Caustic for use in the Grand Prix. This revelation shattered the reputation of the Canadian battler, however, it was not enough for Dizaster to retain the chain who lost in a 4-1 decision, making Arcane the first battler to win the King of the Dot title twice. In 2013 it was announced that Dizaster would be facing current King of the Dot champion Pat Stay at the Blackout 4 event, exactly one year after his controversial defeat to Arcane. Eminem has reputedly named Dizaster as his favourite battle rapper. The rapping legend also makes reference to Dizaster in the song 'Rap God' from the album 'The Marshall Mathers LP 2' with the line: "Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a maxi pad, It's actually disastrously bad for the whack while I'm masterfully constructing this master piece (yeah) cus" Referring to Dizaster's battle with Canibus. Controversies Dizaster's battling career is littered with controversies, largely due to Dizaster's aggressive style of battling and confrontational nature of Twitter. Dizaster's constant japes calling Canadian's 'faggots' lead to widespread criticism from much of the Canadian scene and was a pretext for Dizaster's battle with King of the Dot President Organik at Battle of the Bay 5. In 2009 Dizaster's use of a series of race bars against fellow Grind Time battler A Class garnered Dizaster a large amount of hate from several of the asian viewers of the league. In 2012 Dizaster's notorious battle with Canibus became extermely controversial when the latter resorted to pulling out a notebook after numerous chokes. In 2013 Dizaster was booed on the Toronto stage in his own title match after an aggressive performance against Arcane, which lead to Dizaster hurling a beer can at a female member of the crowd. At Don't Flop's 5th Birthday event, during a battle with British rapper Unanymous, Dizaster turned his attention to Arkaic who was observing from the crowd and spat a series of insulting bars towards the UK veteran. After a brief exchanged, Dizaster finished the battle and went outside the venue and was filmed with dozens of Don't Flop fans chanting "Arkaic is a pussy" At the same event Dizaster is reputed to have spat in Don't Flop owner, Eurgh's face in the lobby of a Leed's hotel.